Rumsshi
|FirstApp = The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power |Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 780 (time reversed, death undone) |Occupation = God of Destruction |Allegiance = Team Universe 10 |FamConnect = Gowasu (life linked) Cus (attendant and martial arts master) Zen-Oh (superior) Future Zen-Oh (superior) }} Rumsshi (ラムーシ, Ramūshi) is the God of Destruction of Universe 10. He is accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher Cus. He appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Rumsshi is a thin and pink skinned humanoid elephant with wide ears, sharp blue sclera eyes and a pair of short tusks. He wears clothing which resembles that of the ancient Egyptian royalty just like the other Gods of Destruction, complete with a black and orange collar with white lining on both edges and a triangular symbol on it. He also wears golden bangles and arm rings. Personality Like most of the other Gods of Destruction thus far, Rumsshi has taken an immediate disliking towards Goku because of the consequences of the Tournament of Power, as well as the Saiyan's casual attitude towards Zen-Oh, which Rumsshi perceives as disrespectful. Apparently, he doesn't realize that this same "disrespectful Saiyan" also helped indirectly save him from death at the hands of Zamasu when he was about to murder Gowasu. Although, that could be attributed to the fact that Gowasu probably did not tell him. Biography Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga Rumsshi died when Gowasu was killed by Zamasu who later became Goku Black. However his death was undone when Zamasu was destroyed by Beerus after the rogue Shinjin's actions had been exposed to Gowasu by Goku, Shin, Beerus, and Whis. Universe Survival Saga Rumsshi, Cus, and Gowasu attended the Zen Exhibition Match. Rumsshi stayed silent as the contestants fought and the Gods sharing a dislike on Universe 7 contestant, Goku, due to him endangering the universes. In the end, Rumsshi, his attendant, and Gowasu left without saying a word. When Champa called the other Gods of Destruction whose universes were participating in the Tournament of Power, Rumsshi strongly found Goku's actions with Zen-Oh distasteful. Power As a God of Destruction, Rumsshi is supremely powerful, and rivals his Angel attendant, Cus, as one of the mightiest entities in Universe 10, and among the strongest in all of the universes. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Destruction' - As the God of Destruction, Rumsshi possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. *'Life Link''' - Rumsshi and Gowasu's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Rumsshi and Gowasu represent. Voice actors *'Japanese:' Yasuhiko Kawazu *'English:' TBA Trivia *Rumsshi's name seems to come from "rum", continuing the alcohol name puns that the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. *Rumsshi was designed by Toyotarō.Gods of Destruction *Rumsshi bears some resemblance to the deity Ganesha, this has caused a controversy with some news outlets reporting this "inappropriate" usage of the deity, and asking for Rumsshi to be removed, despite the fact that there is no confirmation that Rumsshi is actually based on Ganesha. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Rumoosh Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials